


Cream on Ebony

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [66]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Sensual Play, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has always enjoyed how pale Q is. But when he buys black satin sheets, he can truly enjoy the contrast of white on black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream on Ebony

**Author's Note:**

> Bond buys black satin sheets just to see how pale Q is against them —anon

James didn’t tell Q why he had bought the sheets. In fact, when Q had first entered their bedroom and seen the sheets on the bed, he had raised an eyebrow.

Of course, he didn’t spend too long inspecting the black satin, as James was quick to distract him with slow and sensual kisses.

The anticipation was nearly too much for James as he slowly worked Q out of his clothes and slowly laid him out on the bed.

It was only then that James took a moment to admire his work.

He had always imagined that Q would look stunning in black. Q spent so much time indoors, his skin was always milky white. That, paired with his dark tousled locks, made for a lovely contrast.

But now James had proof of that.

Surrounded by black satin, Q absolutely glowed. And in the low light of the bedroom, the shadows danced across the sharp angles of Q’s body.

And James could see his own shadow, dark and creeping over the white form of his lover as he moved onto the bed and leaned over his brilliant and stunning lover. The 00 agent was not a poetic man, he was more of a concrete man, but even he could see the imagery of his dark and violent influence tainting Q’s naiveté.

Of course, James was well aware that Q was not naïve, he was well aware of the dark workings of MI6, but to James, he was as innocent as he could be.

“James?”

The 00 agent blinked, looking down at Q. The Quartermaster was watching James carefully. The only color against the black and white scene beneath James was the soft pink of Q’s lips and the bright green of his eyes.

Those lips were pulled into a slight smile and his eyes sparkled with mirth, “What’s gotten into you, James?”

James smiled softly, “I suppose I’m just enjoying the view.”

Q raised an eyebrow, “Oh?” He smirked, sliding his arms across the satin in a wide arc as he slowly arched his back, “Well…you know, this isn’t a museum. You can touch too.”

The smile on James’s face grew. Well, who was he to argue with his pale Quartermaster?

 


End file.
